Telling the Family
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Harry and severus decide to tell everyone of their secert love.


Disclaimer: i own nothing every character belongs to J.K. Rowling and i am making absolutely nothing of this story.

Harry walked down the hallway of Grimald Place, going over the convasation in his head. Today was the day, the day he

was going to tell his godfather about his realationship with Severus Snape. They had been seeing each other since

Harry's fith year, and now in his seventh and last year, with them both being deeply in love, Harry had deceided it was

time for Sirus to know the truth.

When he had been talking it over with Severus, Severus had been against the idea, after all these years he was still afraid Harry would realise he could have anyone he wanted, find some better and younger and leave Severus alone and heart broken. And he was sure all it would take for Harry to leave him was if enough people were against the idea of him and Harry being together.

But Harry knew there was another reason for Severus to not want to tell anyone they were together, he was afraid that if given the choice of Sirius or him, Harry would chose Sirus, his godfather the closest thing he had to a dad.

However Harry knew differently, after many days of thinking and sleepless nights he had come to the conclusion that if it did come down to him chosing his godfather or Severus, he would chose his lover without a moment hesitation.

Harry loved Severus and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone take that away from him after all they had been through together.

Harry walked through the kitchen door way to find Sirius sitting alone at the table driking coffee. Harry hadn't had to worry about other people being in the kitchen considering it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Luckly for Harry, Sirius was a night person and hardly slept.

After many arguements, Harry had convinced Severus to stay away while he told his godfather the news, in the end both deciding there was less of a chance of Sirus hitting something, mainly Severus.

"Hey, cub what's up?" Sirius's voice shook Harry out of his daydream. "Do want something to drink?" he asked when Harry didn't answer.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks," Maybe some hot chocolate would calm his nerves. Fortunatly Sirius seemed to read his mind and made him a cup of hot chocolate.

"So what's wrong?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence, sitting back down.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Harry asked stalling for time. He had to find a way to do this gentle, for although he would pick Severus over Sirius, he still didn't want to lose his godfather.

"Call it a guess," Sirius said with a smile. "Is it about a girl?" he contiued with a cheeky grin.

"No,"

"Sirius you'd love me no matter what, right?" he whispered, staring into the cup of hot chocolate.

"Of course, Cub," Sirius was beginning to get worried, his smile had faded. "You can tell me anything,"

_Oh well might as well just say it,_ he thought with a sigh.

"Siri, I'm gay," Harry declared.

"Oh well that's Ok, Harry it doesn't matter to me who you like as long as they treat you right," Sirius answered after a long pause.

"There's more. I'm in love with somebody and he's asked me to marry him and I said yes," This is where it got bad.

"Who?, do I know him?" Sirius asked with a smile, happy his godson had found someone.

"Yes you do,"

"What's he like?" Sirius was getting more excited now.

"Well he's kind, even though most people don't see it. He's wonderful Siri and he makes me so happy," Harry answered in a far away voice, thinking of Severus, lying in bed waiting for him.

"What House is he in?" he asked, wanting more information.

"He finished school some time ago,"

"Harry, how old is he?" Sirius had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he just hoped it was nothing.

"um.......,"

"Harry?" Sirius said in a stern voice.

"39," he mumbled under his breath.

"HARRY!, he's old enough to be your father," Sirius yelled. "He's using you,"

"No he's not," Harry insisted. "He loves me!"

"Harry you're seventeen, you're too young to know what love is. This is lust, an infatuation, you're going to end up married and in a couple of years find someone you really love, but you'll be stuck married to a man twice your age with no way out," Sirius said trying to get Harry to understand the truth.

"No! I love him. You don't understand,"

"Well then explain it to me Harry because I'm dieing to hear this!" Sirius yelled.

Harry knew he had to pick his words carefully, this was his only chance to get Sirius to understand.

"When I'm with him, it's like nothing else exists. When he holds me, I feel safe, untouchable. He makes me feel happy when I'm upset, and other times he understands that I don't expect him to do anything about my problems, that I just need him to listen, and let me blow of a little steam. He makes me feel special and important, when I'm with him I feel like the most loved person in the world," Harry's voice had lost volume as he spoke, by now it was nothing more than a whisper. He tears in his eyes.

"Alright so you might love him, but Harry you have to understand, people like him, the kind that sleep with young boys, don't stick around. He will leave you the moment you get to old, or he loses interest,"

Just as Harry was about to answer when he heard a voice come from the kitchen door.

"No, I won't," It was Severus. He must have known Harry would need help convicing Sirius.

"YOU!" Sirius screamed. "How dare you touch my godson you pervert!," Sirius lunged for Severus but Harry jumped

in front of him knowing Sirius wouldn't hurt him.

"Sirius I love him! You can either except that or . . . .," He trailed off.

"Or what?," Sirius sneered.

"We come as a package deal, You either get both of us or neither," There he had finally said it.

"You wouldn't," Sirius reeled back as if Harry had hit him.

"I would. It's not a choice I want to have have to make, but I will if I have to,"

"You would really chose him over me?," Sirius asked, Harry could hear the hurt and shock in his voice.

"Yes. I love you Sirius and I always will, But I need Sev, he makes me complete, as corny as that sounds. I never understood what it ment to find the other half of your soul, now I do,"

Severus looked as shocked as Sirius did, but Harry could see happiness and love shinning in his eyes.

"Alright. I won't except this, or pretend to be happy about it, or support you in this, but I won't object," Sirius said as he walked towards the kitchen door, But before he walked through he turned around and looked at Harry.

"And Harry, I'll be here for you when he's finished with you and breaks your heart," He then turned around and walked away.

"Well that went better then I expected it would," Harry had tears in his eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"What do you want to do now?," Harry asked.

"Well, we could always go back up to the bedroom and have some 'fun'," Severus purred in his ear.

"hmmm, I like the sound of that," Harry grabbed his lover, soon to be husband and dragged him upstairs, knocking over a vase in the process.

Well that's the end of Chapter One. Please reveiw. welcome to critism, and comments. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
